


Another One of Those Stretches of Beautiful Roads

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi, POV Malia, Road Trips, they're all roughly the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day of the road trip Malia is taking with her girlfriends.</p><p>For the Polyshipathon: Braeden x Kira x Malia on a road trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One of Those Stretches of Beautiful Roads

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Malia lets her feet dangle out the window, the warm California flowing over them, tickling her toes. She’s lying on the back seat, eyes closed, listening to her girlfriends talk. They’re trying to decide on whether they should stop at the next diner for lunch, or drive for another hour and then stop.

‘I’m good for another hour,’ Braeden, who is currently behind the wheel, assures Kira.

‘You sure? I wouldn’t mind taking over for a bit.’

‘I’m fine. And Malia can take over after. You’ve been driving most of yesterday.’

‘Okay,’ Kira agrees. Malia hears her turn in her seat. ‘You okay with that, too, Malia?’

‘Sure.’

They’ve been on the road for almost two weeks now, more or less following the California coastline. Some days they drive, some they spent sightseeing or hiking. They’ve been wanting to do a road trip, just the three of them, for years, even before they all got together. Kira just turned twenty-one and Braeden got her Master’s in Criminology, it seemed like the perfect time.

They’ve spent the last couple days in LA, seeing all the sights and making their friends jealous with pictures of any celebrity they managed to spot. Stiles was furious when he saw their picture with Harrison Ford.

This morning they’re just driving around, enjoying the sandy wilderness of southern California, watching the landscape go by. Braeden and Kira are watching the landscape go by, Malia is happy to let her feet enjoy the view.

She stays quiet, listening to Kira and Braeden talk and sing along to the radio on their way to their lunch stop. She’s a little jealous of their singing voices and their musical abilities in general. She knows how to play the piano, but that’s it. Well, she knows how to play _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ , badly. So whenever Kira and Braeden start singing, or Kira gets her guitar out and her fingers start to idly dance over the strings, she simply listens and enjoys her girlfriends’ talents.

When she gets the feeling of being watched, she opens one eye and finds Kira staring at her, smiling softly.

‘What?’ she asks.

‘You were humming.’

‘Oh.’ Blood rushes to her cheeks.

‘I like it when you hum, or sing. It means you’re relaxed and completely comfortable.’

Malia smiles back and says. ‘I’ve got everything I need here. Food, a car, people to make out with. Life doesn’t get much better.’

‘Not even if we found a motel with good water pressure?’ Braeden asks, teasing.

‘Ha. There is no such thing.’ She’s been complaining about it almost every night in the reviews she leaves online for every motel they stay at. ‘But no, not even that would make it better.’

Lunch is the same as it is most days, a roadside diner that looks a little grimy, where the food is better than you’d expect, truckers staring at their asses, and all three of them ignoring them, as many coffee refills as they like, and a jukebox that has nothing past the 90s.

After lunch they buy some snacks and drinks at the convenience store next to the diner, and then it’s off to their next stop on the map. Since today was nature day, they’re going swimming. The little lake they picked isn’t busy when they arrive, one family with a dog, some teenagers, and one guy with the most intense tan Malia has ever seen.

Braeden’s not a big fan of swimming, feeling that the hassle she’d have to go through to get her hair fixed isn’t worth it, but Malia and Kira take the opportunity to cool off. The lake is fed by a mountain stream so the water is cold and clear.

Malia sighs when she feels the water wash away some of the grim and sweat you get from being in a car most of the day. She relaxes, closes her eyes, a smile curving her lips as she lets herself float around on her back. Until, a poorly suppressed giggle warns her just in time before Kira splashes her with water. Malia is proud to say she got her sweet revenge.

When they come back, Braeden is waiting for them with cold drinks and snacks. As Malia and Kira wait for the sun to dry them, they go over tomorrow’s plans again. Malia feels like this might be the highlight of their trip. It’s a busy day and they’ll have to leave early, but LA is going to look boring next to The World’s Largest Paper Cup, Dinosaurs, Tortoise, Thermometer, and most importantly The World’s Largest Hamster Wheel.

‘You think we’d be allowed on it?’ she idly wonders.

‘I hope so,’ Kira grins. The glint in her eyes goes mischievous when she turns to Braeden.

‘If either of you makes a joke about my teeth, I’m leaving and you can walk to the motel in your bikinis,’ she warns.

‘But they’re so cute,’ Kira pouts then kisses Braeden square on the mouth.

When Braeden huffs out a laugh and rolls her eyes, Malia tackles her to the grass, buries her face in Braeden’s neck to blow a raspberry against her skin. Braeden tries to squirm away, but Kira’s on her too, now. It quickly devolves into a tickle fight, that leaves them all out of breath.

They don’t leave until it gets too cold for them to sit by the water in their bikinis.

Malia drives them the rest of the way to the motel while Braeden and Kira sit in the back, Braeden’s head in Kira’s lap.

Their motel of the night is like most others, drab, faded colours, bedsheets that you only agree to sleep on because you’re too tired, a picture of a sunset, and a shower with water pressure that just doesn’t quite do its job. They get Chinese form a restaurant recommended by the girl at the front desk, and eat on their bed.

They’re not quite ready to go to sleep, so Kira grabs her guitar and starts working on some of her songs with Braeden. Malia curls up on the bed next to them, the pinging of the guitar, the softly sung half-phrases by her girlfriends and their chuckles lulling her to sleep.

She hasn’t done her shower review yet, but she can do that tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
